the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MossClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a MossClan cat! Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In MossClan... Silversplash ordered a hunting patrol. It was her first day as deputy of MossClan. Jaystone had dissapeared without notice, leaving the clan with no deputy. She was shocked that she was chosen due to several quarrels with her leader in the past. Glacey 21:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar blinked, his amber eyes weary with sleep. He had recently lost a life to greencough and had been confined to the leader's den. 21:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Songflight padded into the leader's den with herbs. Glacey 21:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar blinked, shifting his paws. "Songflight?" 21:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone had ended everything with Moonshine, he had a clan to be loyal to. He padded back to his camp and stared at Silversplash with pain in his eyes. He was attacked by rogues in the two-leg place and the wounds were still sore. It took me by surprise! 21:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Take these," Songflight told her leader, dropping the herbs at his paws. ---- Silversplash didn't recognise him, and just stared back at the former deputy, alarmed. Glacey 21:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar gulped down the herbs, but spotted Jaystone outside. His lips curled in a snarl, he stormed out of the den, tail lashing wildly. He always had a bitter place in his heart for traitors. (no offense or anything DDDD:) 22:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone looked down at his paws and snapped his head back up. "Did you ever have a true love before? Did you ever love somebody so much it hurt? Thats how I felt for Moonshine until I made everything stop because my loyalty fot this clan was too strong! I left her because of this clan! Don't you give me a lecture, becuase I came back because I loved this clan more! I wasn't understanding myself before! I had my heart crossed between Silversplash and Moonshine!" Jaystone yelled with pain filling up in his voice. He sat back down and sighed. "Please Foreststar, try to understand my actions. And please try to forgive me." It took me by surprise! 22:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Silversplash. They hadn't said a thing. He wanted to laugh at Jaystone's temper tantrum, but he didn't out of respect. "I should ''punish you for everything you've done - and sassing." he said icily. "But I am pleased to have you back as a warrior." He exaggurated 'warrior'. He coughed heartily, feeling his lungs burning in his chest. He strode back to his nest, his green eyes dull. He would never understand why Jaystone had left in the first place. A she-cat. Really? Foreststar never believed in that, considering he had never fallen in love himself. 22:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash blinked. "Umm." Glacey 22:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Jaystone, remember?" Jaystone turned tail and padded towards the warriors den. It took me by surprise! 22:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "I know who you are," said Silversplash, a slight hiss in her voice. She padded out of camp. Glacey 22:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone watched her leave then padded after her. "Silversplash, can we please talk?" It took me by surprise! 22:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Why?" she asked. Glacey 23:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit looked at a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Could you please forgive me?" Jaystone pleaded, pain filling up in his eyes. --- Dovepaw laid down in the apprentice den. It took me by surprise! 23:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, sure why not," she replied. Glacey 23:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar drifted off to sleep. 00:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded into the leaders den and poked Foreststar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar grumbled. 15:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Foreststar wake up" Tigerkit moewed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Doveppaw pulled Tigerkit away from Foreststar. "Are you out of your mind? Foreststar is very sick! Leave him be!" It took me by surprise! 17:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar grunted and woke up. "Eh?" 18:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) "Dovepaw its been 7 moons, I need to be an apprentice" Tigerkit hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit watched quietly from behind the nursury. Glacey 18:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit looked at Dovepaw "I can't wait forever" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit didn't understand what was going on. Glacey 19:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded out of the leaders den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit padded over to Tigerkit. Glacey 19:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Stormkit" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang saw the kits near the leader's den and padded up to them. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Tigerkit meowed to Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit didn't reply. Glacey 19:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hey," she replied, then continued, "Er.. Is there a problem?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm 7 moons old and I'm still a kit, I should be an apprentice" Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit watched. Glacey 19:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe you two should be elsewhere," she said as she padded into the den. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Whatever" Tigerkit meowed as he sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit padded into the nursury. Glacey 01:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw sat by Tigerkit and purred. It took me by surprise! 13:52, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Dovepaw" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Fallingfeather sat outside of the warriors den. She yawned. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit waited for a reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar hissed in agony. The pain in his stomach was cruel. 19:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded in the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Songflight gave Foreststar some more herbs. "These will make you feel better soon," she told him ''"I hope." 18:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit looked at the other kits.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:59, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit blinked, 19:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit sighed and sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw laid on her back and batted at the air, playfully. Her mentor (Idon'tknowhermentor.) had gone out hunting and he hasen't come back since. "Silversplash, um well have you seen my mentor?" DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC) (When you create an apprentice, you have to ask someone to metor the apprentice before you start RPing the character). "No, I don't even know who your mentor is exactly," replied Silversplash. 01:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) (I guess it'll be Petalwish.) "I'll go find Petalwish then." She meowed and pawwed off. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:04, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, but don't go searching in teh forest alone," she repled. 02:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." But Dovepaw went alone anyways. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "What the hell are you doing?" hissed a white tomcat when he saw the apprentice in the forest. 02:09, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw moved around the camp. 02:12, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit lied down and went to sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah he's going to lose like two more lives to this k) Foreststar closed his eyes weakly. Although the medicine cat's herbs held him off for a while, the agonizing pain always came back. 19:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Electrickit greeted his brothers, Tigerkit and Stormkit. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 23:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Electrickit mewed as he saw Tigerkit wake up. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 11:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Tigerkit replied "''I'm 8 moons old now" ''he thought to himself.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "So I was wondering, when do you think we'll be apprentices?" Electrickit asked his brother "I know Foreststar is sick, but we can't wait forever. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 15:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, I'm already 8 moons old" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) "So am I mouse-brain, I'm your brother, we're the same age" Electrickit teased Tigerkit. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I know" Tigerkit laughed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "It's so boring being a kit. I wanna fight! and hunt! Electrickit mewed to his brother. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I know right! I wish Foreststar would get better already" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Can't Silversplash just do it?" Electrickit asked Tigerkit. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I think so" Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "We should ask" Electrickit then mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Let's go" Electrickit mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Electrickit padded up to Silversplash "Come on" Electrickit mewed to Tigerkit. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit followed Eletrickit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Silversplash, we need to be made apprentices, can you do the ceremony?" Electrickit asked the deputy. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not autherized to, sorry," she replied. "You're going to have to wait 'till Foreststar get's better." 16:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "That stinks, but I hope Foreststar gets better" Electrickit mewed sadly, padding away from Silversplash, his tail drooping to the ground. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "It does stink" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "How about we go out of camp, and bring back some prey? Then Silversplash will HAVE to make us apprentices" Electrickit mewed to Tigerkit, so that no one else could hear. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Lets do it" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "All right" Electrickit and his brother left camp. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 19:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit tryed to look for some pray.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Electrickit smelled mouse, and traced it to a hole in the ground. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 19:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans